Mi primera vez con amigo de mi sobrino
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI-LEMON) Sasuke desea cumplirle el sueño de su mejor amigo Naruto, así que viajan a la ciudad donde vive su tío Madara y su primito Obito para ir a la feria, pero tuvo que regresar por algunos contratiempos llevándose con él a Obito y dejando solo a su tío y amigo, sin saber lo que iba a pasar entre ellos dos. *.* FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FENIX DE CHOCOLATE *,*


**Aclaración:** Los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_.

**Nota:**

Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Fenix de chocolate por su cumpleaños, ella me pido algunas cosas para este fic especial:

* Naruto – Madara. * Naruto 18 años y Madara de 35 años. * Madara debe ser padre soltero con un hijo de nombre Obito de entr años. * Ir a la feria con Sasuke. * Lemon.

Creo que cumplí con todo, aunque falto lo de ir en verdad a la feria, pero no me ocurrió nada más. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Mi primera vez pero no la última con Naruto**

Dos chicos viajaban tranquilamente en tren camino a Osaka para ir a una feria, ambos son tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo son los mejores amigos. Sasuke un chico serio en contrate a su escandaloso amigo Naruto. Ambos se conoces desde que estaban en la guardería y como excelente amigo con todo lo que esto contrae, Sasuke quiere hacerle realidad el sueño de su amigo de ir a una feria, ya que sus padres no tienen nunca tiempo para llevarlos ni lo tendrán.

- Sasuke, ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó del rubio viendo el paisaje por la ventana del tren.

- A Osaka, ya te lo había dicho antes.- respondió el azabache tomando café tranquilamente.

- ¿Para qué Sasuke?... qué yo no quería viajar.- decía Naruto inquieto.

- Es una sorpresa Dobe.

- No me digas dobe, teme-ttebayo.

- Naruto, vamos a casa de un tío para ir a un lugar que te va encantar.- contestó Sasuke con toda la paciencia que podía con su rubio amigo, que nunca entendía nada.

- Está bien, pero sino me gusta la sorpresa me debes una teme.- dijo haciendo un pucherito tierno Naruto.

- Está bien, mi lindo y pequeño dobe.- A Sasuke le encantaba llamarlo así.

- No me digas así.- dijo Naruto haciendo un lindo pucherito que tanto le gustaba a Sasuke.- Y por cierto, ¿Cómo conseguiste permiso para viajar entre semana?

- Fácil, vas conmigo, soy muy responsable y por eso me dieron permiso sin problemas.

- Yo también son responsable Sasuke.- contestó enojado Naruto.

- Mejor duerme dobe, que todavía falta 1 hora para llegar.- dijo Sasuke para evitar seguir peleando con su amigo.

Una hora después Sasuke estaba batallando para despertar al rubio de su amigo, así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea o eso creía él...

- Vamos Naruto, que hay un excelente lugar para comer RAMEN.- dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa que se le borro rápidamente cuando su mejor amigo lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro por todo el lugar hasta un taxi, como si fuera otra maleta más.

- Apúrate Sasuke, sube al Taxi y dile la dirección que tengo mucha hambre.- decía el rubio feliz de por fin comer algo rico después de 6 horas de viaje en tren.

- Tú nunca cambias, ¿verdad Dobe? - comentó Sasuke enojado.

- Sabes que si mencionas esa palabra me vuelvo loco ¿verdad?

Sasuke no dijo nada más, así que le dio la dirección al taxista de la casa de su tío y el camino hablo por teléfono para que entregaran una docena de tazones de ramen para el rubio. Y también para hablar con su tío, no quería que se sorprendiera al ver a un repartido de comida con Ramen, que a ningún Uchiha le gustaba esa basura de comida, solo a su mejor amigo, pero que podía hacer él, para que Naruto dejara de comer el Ramen, pero también quería decirle a su tío que tuviera preparada las habitaciones que ellos ocuparían durante todo el fin de semana.

En menos de 30 minutos estaban frente la puerta de la casa de su tío favorito, ya deseaba ver al pequeño Obito d años de edad, era su primito y lo quería mucho, aunque frente a la gente digiera y actuara indiferente al pequeño travieso. Toco la puerta con calma mientras que su amigo Naruto estaba desesperado porque ya deseaba comer algo de su rico Ramen y él también desea algo rico, que tuviera mucho tomate.

Por otra parte, el rubio iba a decirle algo a Sasuke y en ese preciso momento se abre la puerta, apareciendo en ella al hombre más guapo, sexy y hermoso que nunca había visto antes, era la versión mayor de su mejor amigo pero mucho, mucho más sexy y eso lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Cuando Madara abrió la puerta nunca imaginó que el amigo de su sobrino Sasuke, fuera el chico más hermoso, de precioso ojos azules, cabellos rubios, piel morenita y un aura angelical que le encantaría pervertir con sus mejores sueños eróticos, porque ese hermoso rubio iba ser suyo, o se dejaba de llamar Madara Uchiha.

- Tío Madara, ¿Cómo has estado? - saludo Sasuke feliz de ver a su tío.

- Bienvenidos a Osaka Sasuke, ¿Cómo está la familia? - preguntó a su sobrino pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo al rubio.

- Excelentes como siempre tío, Papá y Mamá trabajando, y pues Itachi feliz por la llegada de su primer bebé.- contestó Sasuke sin darse cuenta de cómo se miraban su tío y su mejor amigo.

- No entiendo como se pudo casar con Kisame y sobre todo darle un bebé.- decía Madara intentado concentrase lo más que podía en la conversación.

- Tienes toda la razón...

Naruto por otra parte, estaba cada vez más enojado que ser ignorado por el sexy tío de su amigo Sasuke, ver como ellos dos platicaban y a él lo dejaban en un segundo término, no era nada justo así que inicio a relamerse lo labios mirando fijamente al Madara y viendo que esto no estaba funcionando como él deseaba, comenzó a chuparse un dedo, como su fuera lo más rico y sabroso de este mundo. Sasuke por su parte ni cuenta se daba de cómo le estaba coqueteando a su rico tío.

Madara por más que intentaba platicar con su sobrino no podría quitarle los ojos de encima a su rubio acompañante, quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo a su cama y no soltarlo durante días, hasta saciarse de ese sexy y coqueto rubito, que lo estaba volviendo loco con solo verlo lamberse y chuparse el dedo. Pensando que si chupaba su dedo como lo ahora con su pene en esa rica y sexy boquita del rubio.

Ninguno de los tres se da cuenta de que había un niño observándolo a todo y también estaba molesto de que nadie le hiciera caso, así qué...

- PAPÁ...

- Obito cuantas veces te he dicho que no me grites.- contesto Madara enojado con su hijo.

- E-es que no me hacías caso.- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojitos porque su papá se había enojado con él.

Naruto al ver esto, se agacho...

- Hola pequeño.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto al pequeño.

- Hola.- dijo tímidamente el pequeño.

- Mi nombre esa Naruto, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

- Obito Uchiha.- decía feliz Obito de que alguien le hiciera caso y agregó.- ¿Eres un ángel?

- No, porque lo veces.- pregunto sonrojado Naruto.

- Es que eres muy hermoso.

- Gracias pequeño.- dijo feliz Naruto, mientras lo abrazaba.

Sasuke no se le hizo raro la reacción de su amigo, a él le encantaban mucho los niños. Pero por otra parte, Madara sí que estaba sorprendió que el rubio estaba abrazando a su pequeño con cariño, que no se había molestado o dado algo al ver al pequeño, ya que relaciones anteriores solo mencionaba las palabras "tengo un hijo" salían corriendo.

- Naruto te quiero presentar a mi tío Madara Uchiha.- dijo por fin Sasuke.- Tío él es mi mejor amigo Naruto Namikaze.

- Es un placer conocerlo Naruto.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el mayor.

- Igualmente sr. Uchiha.- contesto el saludo respetosamente y los más tranquilo que podría, porque al tocar la mano de sexy tío lo hacía temblar de ansiedad.

- No me llames así, solo dime Madara, que no estoy tan viejo.

- Está bien Madara.- respondió con una sonrisa al mayor y volteando a ver a su amigo.- Sasuke y mi ramen.

- Es verdad, lo siento muchacho por no hacerlos pasar ni siguiera, tu ramen ya está en la mesa esperándote Naruto.- dijo Madara entrando a su hogar con su hijo en brazo.

Los Uchiha solo observaron como el rubio iba directamente al comedor y comenzó a comer sin importar otra cosa en ese mismo momento, todo lo que le importaba era la rica comida que estaba ahí servida para él solo.

- Naruto.- dijo tímidamente Obito.

- Si, Obito.

- ¿Qué estas comiendo?

- Ramen.

- ¿Está bueno? - preguntó curioso el pequeño.

- Si está muy rico, ¿quieres?

- Si, me encantaría.

Así Naruto le dio a probar por primera vez a Obito Ramen y le encanto, así que los dos ignorando a Sasuke y Madara, se pusieron a compartir el ramen y platicar un poco entre ellos dos como si fueran los mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke miraba con normalidad a su amigo, pero extrañándolo que compartiera algo tan valioso como lo era su preciado ramen, pero sabía que Obito era un excelente y hermoso niño que había llegado de una forma u otra al corazón del dobe.

Madara por su parte, miraba al rubio y a su hijo con gran felicidad, porque su hijito desde la muerte de su madre nunca había socializado tan rápidamente con alguien y mejor comer con esa persona, solo lo hacía con él. Pero al verlos ahí juntos compartiendo los alimentos se imaginó que era una hermosa familia feliz.

Sasuke estaba organizando la salida a la feria con su tío para darle la sorpresa a Naruto, que no se esperaba que sus padres le hablara porque Itachi estaba internado en el hospital porque el bebé se había a adelantado, aunque ambos estaban bien, él quería a acompañar a su hermano en eso y sobre todo ver a primer sobrinito.

Cuando Madara escucho esto, le dijo a Sasuke que no se preocupara que él personalmente llevaría al rubio a la feria y estaría atento de que se la pasara muy bien, y ahí se dio cuenta que tenía una gran oportunidad de que su hijo se fuera con Sasuke, y así sería mucho más fácil llevarse a la cama al rubio.

El azabache no supo cómo había aceptado llevarse con él a Obito y dejar solo a su tío con Naruto, pero con las prisas de estar con su hermano y sobrino no le dio mucha importancia, sobre todo porque tío le había prometido que llevaría sano y a salvo al rubio regreso a Tokio, y ahí recogería a su pequeño hijo.

Por su parte, Naruto no entendía que se debía quedar solo con el sexy tío de su amigo, y lo que más lo extrañaba que ellos dos solos, por que Obito estaba muy emocionado de viajar en tren para conocer al su nuevo primito de juegos.

Después de dejar en la estación del tren a su hijo y sobrino, sonrió porque tendría una oportunidad de conquistar al rubio y llevárselo a la cama, pero lo que él no sabía que Naruto sabía que Madara era un mujeriego y él no quería ser uno más en su cama.

Sasuke le advertido que no le diera alas a su tío, que él solo era de los hombres que pasaba con una persona diferente cada noche y que no lo quería ver sufrí, esto después de que Naruto le digiera al azabache que le gustaba su tío.

Después de dejar en el tren a Sasuke y Obito, regresaron a cada del mayor. Ambos no sabían que decir o hacer, los habían dejado solos.

- Naruto no te gustaría ver una película conmigo.

- Me encantaría.

- ¿quieres palomitas?

- Si, me encantan. -decía el rubio emocionado.- ¿Cuál vamos a ver?

- La que tú eliges. -comentó Madara sin verlo ya que está ocupado en buscando las palomitas.- En el mueble de la TV están varios DVD, elige la película que quieras ver.

- Está bien.

Así Naruto regreso a la sala para buscar la película que deseaba ver, y encontró muchas de diferentes géneros, desde infantiles hasta de terror, así que eligió una de miedo, en su casa no lo dejan verlas y no creía que el guapo tío de Sasuke se lo prohibiera.

Después de unos minutos ambos estaban sentados en el sillón comiendo palomitas y bebiendo refresco mientras miraban la películas que estaba muy interesante, pero cuando comenzó a ponerse muy espantosa la cosa para los protagonistas, Naruto ya estaba templando y mientras que Madara no entendía el por qué.

- ¿Estas bien Naruto?

- Si.- dijo el rubio sin querer decirle que en verdad tenía miedo.

- Te está gustando la película.

-Sí, nunca la había visto antes.

Así quedaron las cosas entre los dos, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo y lo minutos de la películas, más miedo tenía el rubio, hasta que Madara se sorprendió de como el rubio había llegado a sentarse completamente en su regazo y lo tenía abrazado.

Naruto no sabía porque de repente se sentía tan bien, cómodo sin miedo alguno a la película, pero de repente siento como era besado en su cuello y lo que vio lo impacto ya que estaba sentado sobre el regazo del pelinegro, y este lo estaba abrazando y besando. Lo peor de todo que esta tan gusto que no quisiera quitarse y solo pensaba en lo rico que eran los besos del mayor.

Madara sin poder quitarlo por mucho más tiempo abrazado al rubio y lo comenzó a besar, primero despacito para ver la reacción del menor, y cuando vio que no hacía nada, prosiguió besándolo con más lentitud pero con pasión por todo el cuello que está muy rico y apetecible. Después de uno minutos haciendo eso, no puedo evitar besarlo en la boca.

El rubio solo puedo abrir un poco sus labios para sentir mucho mejor la lengua del mayor, haciendo mucho más apasionado el beso y correspondiéndole de la misma forma, pero de repente recordó las palabras de su amigo: _"Naruto no quiero que sufras, olvídate de mi tío, él solo te puede ver como una diversión, uno más en su cama, por favor aléjate de mi tío" _y ahí fue cuando se levantó del sofá corriendo hacia la habitación, dejando a un desorientado y ardiente Madara con deseos de más, pero sin entender la reacción del menor.

Después de calmarse la calentura Madara se levantó del sillón y fue a ver que le pasaba a su invitado, estaban pasándola también que no supo que había hecho mal para que él rubio saliera corriendo. Ya enfrente de la puerta del pequeño...

- Naruto ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- Necesito saber que pasó.

- Nada.

- Puedes abrirme la puerta.

Naruto tímidamente abrió la puerta y encontró al pelinegro mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Que hice mal?

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué saliste huyendo?

- Tenía miedo.

- ¿De mí?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?... no te estaban gustando los besos.

- Si.- dijo Naruto tímidamente y sonrojado.

- ¿Por qué huiste así?

- Es que no quiero ser uno más en tu cama.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Sasuke me dijo que solo jugarías conmigo, que sería uno más en tu cama y yo no quiero eso.

- Él dice la verdad en que he estado con muchos, pero desde que mi hijo nació no estado con nadie, solo he sido yo y él, no me había interesando en nadie más desde que te vi enfrente de mi puerta.

- No me mientras.

- Claro que no.- dijo Madara acercándose al rubio.

- Tú me gustas, pero no quiero ser otro más.

- Nunca serias otro más serias él más importante de mi vida.

- ¿En verdad?

- Claro que sí.

Ahí fue cuando ambos no pudieron más y comenzaron a besarse, a acariciarse, a no importarle nada más que ellos dos en estos momentos de pasión y amor.

- Naruto quiero ser tuyo por primera vez.

- No entiendo Madara.

- Nunca he sido Uke y hoy quiero serlo para ti, para que veas que no eres otro más en mi vida.

- En serio quiere que yo...

- Claro que sí amor.

- Pero tú...

- No me importa, solo quiero demostrarte que amo.

- Yo también te amo desde que mire por primera vez.

***** DESDE AQUÍ PLATICADA POR MADARA****

- Ven aquí mi amor.- me dijo Naruto.

- Si mi amor, esta noche seré tuyo por primera vez.

Después de haber varios minutos con ricos besos y carisias sobre la ropa, siento como Naruto comienza a acariciarme las nalgas y al mismo tiempo que tocaba mi pene, me volteo de espaldas y puede sentir la rigidez de su miembro, nunca me había pasado, esta era la primera vez y no estaba seguro de seguir, pero mi cuerpo reacciono solo al tallarme sobre su pantalón con mis nalgas.

Ahí fue cuando Naruto beso mi nuca poniéndome a mil y no sé de donde salieron las palabras...

- Ah, soy todo tuyo.

Y así duramos unos minutos, el acariciando mi pene, mientras que me tallaba sobre su pantalón, al mismo tiempo que me besaba todo el cuello y nuca, pero de repente él comenzó a quitarse el pantalón.

- Ven amor.- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Quieres primero probar mi pene?

- Me encantaría pequeño.- le dije mientras me hincaba frente a su duro miembro y comenzaba a lamerlo, está muy rico el sabor.

- Mmm...

Naruto esta gimiendo pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a pellizcarme mis pezones con su mano y con la otra soba mi espalda, después de un tiempo comiéndome su miembro...

- ¿Estás listo amor?

- Creo que sí.- le dije besándolo.

- Si no lo estas podemos esperar amor.

- No, quiero que me tomes.- le dije mientras me puse en cuatro sobre la orilla de la cama.

Él se hinco detrás de mi con su mano tomo mi pene que ya estaba muy dura y le dio un rico masaje y su boca comenzó a lamer el ojo de mi culo.

- Ahí que rico.- decía entre gemidos, nunca me había esperado eso de él.

Naruto seguía con su lengua dilatando mi culo y haciéndome una formidable masturbación, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para tomar un tubo de vaselina y lo unto en mi ojo.

- Madara, amor está seguro de esto.

- Claro que sí amor, pero con cuidado que son señorito.- lo dije más en broma para quitarme un poco el nerviosismo.

- Amor, claro que sí, siempre te voy a cuidar como espero que me cuides mi Madara.- dijo mi hermoso rubio feliz.

Se uso detrás de mí, apunto su pene grueso y palpitante, lo puso sobre el ojo de mi culo, instintivamente lo apreté, el invasor lo amenazaba, sin quitarlo de ahí Naruto con su mano masajeaba mi miembro, lo que me producía espasmos, sin dejar de masajear empezó unos movimientos apenas perceptibles en mi ano, tal fue la dilatación, que no sentí cuando entro la cabeza.

- Ayyy.- grité.

Y fue ahí cuando me metió de una estocada la mitad de sus 18 cm, sentí rasgarme.

- Ah me matas.- decía entre adolorido y feliz.

- Resiste amor mío.- quedándose quieto unos minutos.- Ahora tu sola hasta hacia atrás.- agregó besándome la espalda.- Administra tu dolor, empecé a aventarme poco a poco.

Naruto estaba en serio cuidando de mí, y mientras me decía todo esto, con su mano no dejaba de acariciar mi pene.

- Naruto sigue.

Así él lo hizo, empezó a bombear despacio, sentía un ardor increíble, siguió haciéndolo el dolor fue desapareciendo, empecé a sentir un calor, y un placer indescriptible

- Ohhh Naruto que rico, nunca me había sentido así.

- Amor que rico me aprietas, tienes el culo más rico y virgen que nunca había probado.

- Es todo tuyo amor.- casi gritaba al borde del placer y sin ningún pudor.

Naruto de repente me lo saco sintiendo un gran vacío pero cuando iba a protestar, él me puso boca arriba y me acomodo unas almohadas bajo mis nalgas y comenzó a tomarme de nuevo, pero esta vez viéndonos a los dos y eso me hacía feliz.

Inicio despacio de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que nos besábamos para después dejar las delicadeces y bombearme fuerte, y eso me encantaba...

- Ah, ho si, ho si, así Naruto, agg, dame más, ahí amor ahí de nuevo.

- Aquí amor.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa mi Naruto volviendo a darle en mi punto de placer.

- Si, ahí, que me vuelves loco.

Mi Naruto continuo bombeándome unos instantes más, inmediatamente después me tomo de las dos manos y sin separarnos él se puso boca arriba y yo encima de él, mi pene estaba durísimo y amenazaba con brotar la leche mía a borbotones, Naruto presionaba con un dedo mi canal seminal desde la base del pene impidiendo la eyaculación, eso me resultaba doloroso, pero al empezar a moverme encima de él, me provoca un dolor placenterísimo, al borde del orgasmos puse mis manos a los lados quedando cara a cara y lo bese mientras su pene me martirizaba mi ano, loco de lujuria.

- Soy todo tuyo.

- Y yo tuyo amor.- me contesto besándome.

En eso sentí como empezó a venirse y dio unos jalones a mi pene y avente chorros de esperma sobre su vientre. Después del desenfreno...

- Te amo Naruto.

- Y yo a ti, mi hermoso y sexy Madara.

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos después de eso, abrazados y felices de nuestra primera vez.

***** Desde Aquí narrado en tercera persona****

En la mañana siguiente Naruto se encontraba feliz en los fuertes brazos de su amado, pero él no sabía que pasaría desde ese mismo momento, por una parte ere el hombre más feliz de la tierra pero otra parte tenía mucho miedo de que Madara ya no lo quisiera más.

- Buenos días amor.- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa a su amado.

- Buenos días Madara.

- ¿Por qué tan serio amor? ¿Estas arrepentido de lo que paso anoche? - preguntaba algo preocupado Madara de que su amado se hubiera arrepentido el hermoso momento que había pasado juntos.

- No, claro que no Madara pero, ¿ahora que somos?

- Es verdad, apenas nos conocimos ayer y ya me entregue a ti con todo mi amor.- decía el mayor sonriendo y besándolo al mismo tiempo.- ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

- Espera... ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Que te cases conmigo?

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Te amo, desde hace mucho que no siento esto por nadie y ahora que te encontré quiero ser siempre tuyo, como espero que tú seas mío para siempre.

- Yo no sé qué decir.

- Solo que si amor, ambos podemos superar lo que sea.

- ¿Obito? - pregunto Naruto preocupado.

- Él te adora, te quiere mucho y hasta antes de irse me dijo _"Papa quiero a Naruto como mi papi"_.

- ¿En serio dijo eso?

- Claro que sí, también me dijo _"Sino lo vuelves mi papi ya no te voy a querer más"_

- Entonces sí, me voy a casar contigo porque no queremos que Obito ya no te quiere amor.

- No más por eso.- dijo el mayor con tristeza en sus ojos.

- No, claro que no, sino también porque te amo mucho.

- Y yo a ti.- dijo Madara besándolo con mucho amor.

- Tú sabes porque Sasuke me trago aquí.- preguntó Naruto después de los ricos besos que se estaban dando.

- Solo dijo que te tenía que llegar a una feria.

- Así que tú me vas a cumplir mi sueño de ir a divertirme a una feria.

- Claro que sí, lo que seas para que nunca pierdas esa hermosa sonrisa mi vida.

- Gracias amor.

Y ahí quedaron los dos abrazados, besándose con mucha pasión y deseo, olvidándose de todo el mundo, ya que en esos momentos solo importaban ellos dos y su gran amor.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota Final:**

Hola a todos en especial a la cumpleañera que espero que se la este pasado de maravilla y que espero que le guste este fic que lo hice con mucho cariño para ella.

Disculpen por las errores en la historia pero honestamente no tengo mucho tiempo ya que estoy en exámenes finales de mis clases intensivas de verano. Lo único bueno que ya el viernes tengo vacaciones.

En verdad espero que le guste.

Nos vemos y cuídense mucho.

Su amiga Milady Potter.


End file.
